palurinfandomcom-20200215-history
Arland
Arland is a large Island situated off the west coast of the continent Wendar. It was originally settled by a group of Elves named the Nûmere. The elves were drawn here due to mysterious places of power that doted the island. The Nûmere were all but annihilated during a great catastrophe, known as The Second Darkness. Since the time of the Nûmere, Arland has been settled by many different human cultures. First by the Dolthic tribesman from Haegia, then by the Beltherians, Lordôsi and Nôlthwykans. Arland has long been a place of conflict, with dozens of local rulers constantly vying for power. There have been few times where Arland has come under the control of a single ruler, but none last long. The Nûmere Since the time of The First Light, The Nûmere Elves were charged with protecting the land now known as Arland. The Nûmere settled in the great forests of Arland and remained the guardians of the land, as was their duty in this world. However, the Nûmere grew curious about what lay beyond the physical world that they were tasked to protect. They discovered that in the ancient groves of Arland, lay strong mystical connections to other planes of existence. It became the focus of the Nûmere to study and understand the nature of these connections, as well as the worlds that they led to. It is said that this study made the ancient Nûmere eccentric and unstable. They grew obsessed with the great power that flowed through Arland, creating strange and terrible magic that bent the very fabric of the world. Eventually, the gates between worlds collapsed and unspeakable horrors from planes beyond the veil of reason and sanity flooded into Arland, all but destroying the Nûmere. Only through the breaking of these lines, were the Elves able to prevent the end of the world. Those few Nûmere that survived, sealed away the ancient temples that housed these gateways and returned to the traditional Elven way of life. Since this time, the Nûmere's numbers have dwindled, almost to the point of extinction. The few of them that remain, serve as rangers and guardians of the island's forests. They mostly abstain from interfering with the affairs of Arland's humans and dwarves, occasionally lending their aid when the need is dire. The humans and dwarves of Arland are very much aware of the Nûmere and do well to stay from their domains. There are few Nûmere groves left in Arland, but each lord knows not to stray into these ancient forests. The Zelemîn Many centuries after the downfall of the Nûmere, a new race started to emerge in Arland. In the northern mountains of the island, a group of dwarves emerged from the ancient caverns of Stonewall and Arrowflint. It is not known how these dwarves came into being, Zelemîn tradition states that they were born from the mountains themselves. Legend goes that the dwarves were originally carved from stone by the gods. Then, when the time was right, the gods breathed life into them, allowing them to strike out into the world and seek their destiny. Before long, the Zelemîn came into contact with the Numere, and conflict arose. After some initial fighting, a peace accord was made and an agreement forged. The elves would keep to the forests and the dwarves to the mountains; the side would keep to themselves. The Dolthic Migrations Beltherian Colonization The King of the Roses Nôlthwykan Invasion The Belmont Dynasty The Twelve Duchy Period